


Advice Freely Given

by phxsphorvs (andsowefell)



Series: Starfall [2]
Category: Supernatural, lucifer (comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe: Crossover, Crossover, Gen, M/M, Sam visits Lux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andsowefell/pseuds/phxsphorvs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester accepts a lead on his hunt for Lucifer from a complete stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice Freely Given

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mind_and_malady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mind_and_malady/gifts).



Candlelight illuminates Sam's host's features, softening his cheekbones and brow into something straight out of a painting. Again and again Sam finds himself drawn into glorious golden eyes, eyes that flash with diabolical intelligence and the warm curiosity of a misanthrope who has been proven wrong to his face. Sam can't stop staring, and his host knows it.  
A knowing smirk makes its way onto full lips, and the gorgeous man across from Sam extends a long-fingered hand to the plate of delicately arranged sushi, selects a piece, and nibbles at the seaweed wrapping.  
 _Nori,_ Sam thinks for whatever reason. _It's called Nori._  
The striking blond across him makes a point of delicately nibbling and all but kitten-licking at the piece of sashimi he's holding in a rather obscene way. Sam quickly grabs several pieces of sliced cucumber, stuffs one of them into his mouth, and tries to ignore the burn in his cheeks. The blond laughs, and sets his half-eaten piece of sushi down.  
"My apologies, Sam," he sighs in what may be the warmest, sexiest, most delightful voice Sam has ever heard. There's the faint, lingering undertone of something British, and something exotic - Egyptian, perhaps? Sam has no way of telling, but the man's voice is hot as fuck, nearly as attractive as those eyes, and Sam feels the muscles in his stomach and thighs quiver.   
A waitress sidles over to them elegantly, her long, flowing dress doing a poor job of disguising her long, shapely legs and stunning curves. A smooth white mask covers the left half of her face. The half that Sam can see is pretty in a way that suggests girl-next-door, but the waitress carries herself with pride and Sam has no doubt she's anything _but_ a friendly, chatty teenager or young woman in need of quick pay.  
"Mazikeen," the man purrs, gazes up at her.  
"My rhoad," she murmurs respectfully, inclines her head. "Vhad vhould you rhike?"  
"Nothing, thank you," the man replies smoothly and glances at Sam. "Would you like anything, Sam? Anything to drink?"  
Sam scans the menu with an inexperienced eye, wondering how on earth he's supposed to choose when he hasn't even heard of half the dishes and drinks offered.   
"Do I have to?" he asks uneasily. The man shakes his head with a little grin.   
"Of course you don't. It was merely an offer." He pauses. "You look uneasy."  
The waitress is gone.   
"What's wrong with her mouth?" Sam asks. "I mean, why was she..."   
He stops short, stunned. His eyes snap open in horrified understanding.   
"She's not hurt," he stammers. The man across him nods.   
"She's a demon," Sam all but whimpers, breath catching in his throat in terror. "She's... She's a Lilim, right? And she called you her Lord... So you're..? Oh my god, oh god!"  
"Not _a_ Lilim. She is _of the race of_ the Lilim. And yes, Sam. I am her Lord, and the Lord of all of her race, and her kin," the blond admits calmly, as though commenting on the weather, and circles the rim of his glass with one long, elegant finger. He raises wonderful _unclean he's unclean he's unclean he's_ golden eyes to Sam's, looking apologetic and almost small - but that's impossible, Sam knows, for who or what can make Lucifer look small?   
"Sam, please sit. Let me explain," Lucifer all but pleads, his fabled pride forgotten, and lets his hands drop into his lap. "I -"  
"Shut up," Sam spits and shoves his chair out violently, breathing hard, hands shaking. "Shut the fuck up. You don't deserve to have me hear you out. You _lied_ to me, for God's sake!"  
And he knows he could have said _damn it_ or _for fuck's sake_ , but the wounded, enraged look on Lucifer's face, like he's been slapped, is immensely satisfying. Sam lets himself sneer. Lucifer bows his head and closes his eyes, and suddenly, Sam hates him all the more because he won't look him in the face.   
"I didn't lie," Lucifer explains gently, but Sam has thrust a twenty-dollar bill onto the table and stormed out of the restaurant, vowing to never accept lunch invitations and information about Hunts from strangers again.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been toying with the idea of a Supernatural/ _Lucifer_ crossover on a larger scale than this, and I think that's what I'll do next.  
>  I hope you like this piece, even though it's so short.


End file.
